wurldapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Michael and the Wurld Pillar
Michael and the Wurld Pillar is one of four prequel games for the Wurld series and is set to release in December of 2015. It revolves around Michael and how he became a god. Throughout the game, he is travels with his friends Ryan and Freddy to the Wurld Pillar. While on the Wurld Pillar Michael gains powers for some odd reason. He is forced to escape from an enemy known as The Master, who sends one of his Generals after Michael. The game will also confirm how Freddy became the way he is. Plot Chapter 1: Michael vs Test Subject 001 The game starts off in Michael's Airship, Michael calls his friends Freddy and Ryan to the top of the Airship telling them that he's located the area they've been looking for. All three of them had been working together for years on this project to find a location known as the World Pillar. Michael mentions that unusual things have been known to happen there. They decide to head there. The trio arrives at the World Pillar to discover that it has weird creatures that no one had ever seen before. Michael questions what happens here. He asks Freddy and Ryan if they are ready to climb, both agree and the trio sets off for the top of the World Pillar. The climb is dangerous but we get some backstory for the characters during this point. Michael was kidnapped at a young age by an unknown person. He was put through a lot of test, as such he has the number 005 marked on his body, not only that but he has weird powers the use Fire from energy in his body. This was a side effect of the Test. Michael broke out eventually and would end up being found by Ryan. Freddy was known to live with his mom, his dad left while he was young. Freddy has an older sister who has a son. Both of them do crack. One day Freddy ran away from home and decided that it wasn't worth it. During his time away, Chris, his nephew, got Freddy's mother arrested. Ryan decided to travel at a young age, was always looking for something to do, as such he found Michael past out one day. He decided to take Michael to his place to get him checked up. That's when the two decided to travel together to find the World Pillar. The trio makes it to the top of the World Pillar where they find a man standing there. Michael notices numbers on him similar to the 005 on him. The number 001 makes Michael question who this is. The man tells Michael that he is Test Subject 001, and he will destroy anyone who aims to take over the World Pillar. Michael notices something shaped like a star in his hand. The man attacks the Trio before Michael and him fight. Michael defeats him and he falls down the World Pillar presumably to die. In another location, a strange man notes that he now only has one test able to fight currently. However according to him, she isn't as skilled as the others. He also notes that Michael has weird powers like a test subject. He wonders if Michael could be the missing Test Subject. He orders Test Subject 006 to attack Michael. Michael gains the star shaped piece from Test Subject 001. Michael questions who he was but knows that he won't get answers from him at this point. Freddy tells Michael that the secret to the World Pillar must be from these star pieces. Michael agrees and decides it may be best to search the World Pillar for these things. They then find out they only climbed a single mountain on the World Pillar. Chapter 2: The Legend of the Star Shaped Medallion Michael, Freddy, and Ryan decide to continue climbing up the World Pillar, knowing that these star pieces exist on the World Pillar. Michael knows that if he gets all the pieces of the Star Pieces that he could probably find some power greater than anything. Wishing to use that Power to save the World, he tells Freddy and Ryan that the three of them will be unstoppable together. The three start to climb the second mountain, this one being more Desert like, they notice the terrain on each of these mountains is very weird. Michael, senses something when they are about halfway up, and tells Ryan and Freddy to get down. A huge sand worm appears and the Trio is forced to fight it. After the fight, Michael unlocks a new power, this allows him to use Ice as well as Fire from his body. Michael wonders what's going on, but decides to use this power to his advantage. The trio finds a cave where they meet a sage looking person, the person introduce himself as Yenoham, and tells Michael that he will soon obtain a power greater than anything he could possibly imagine. He tells Michael of events that will transpire in the future of his life, and mentions that Michael must complete the Star Shaped Medallion to save the World and the Wurld. Yenoham gives Michael two pieces of the Star Shaped Medallion and tells Michael that the future of all Worlds are in his hands. Michael decides starts to sense the next piece of the Star Shaped Medallion and decides to head to the top of the mountain terrain. At the top Michael, Ryan, and Freddy are attacked by a strange Masked person, Michael able to hold his own just find finds out that she has a piece of the Star Shaped Medallion, she then removes her mask. She introduces herself as Test Subject 006, but tells Michael to refer to her as Six. Michael senses something in her mind that troubles her, but knows what his mission is. Michael tells Six. that he will stop her if it means killing her like 001. Michael asks her what happened to 002-005. Six tells Michael that three of the four are dead. However 005 still lives, and that he is Michael. Six tells Michael that her mission is to bring Michael back to The Master. Michael tells her that she'll have to fight him first. After the fight Scene Six's suit is shown to have taken heavy damage. She retreats and drops her piece of the Star Shaped Medallion. However before Michael gets a chance to celebrate, Freddy falls from the mountain. Thus ending the chapter. Chapter 3: The Quest to Complete the Star Shaped Medallion Michael, though upset that Freddy is probably dead, decides that he and Ryan must move on and find the remaining two star pieces. Knowing that he probably hasn't seen the last of Six, wonders if she truly agrees with the motives her master gives her. He doesn't ponder on it too long, realizing that the world is at stake and that he must complete the Star Shaped Medallion to save the World. Michael agrees that he'll make a world that is happy, just like Freddy would have supposedly wished for. Michael and Ryan climb a natural green mountain. Michael suddenly gains electric powers. Showing that he is becoming greater in power than he could have possibly imagined. Michael thinks back to the sages words. He agrees that he must save the World, but wonders if he is truly the one who could do it. Ryan is attacked by a group of bear like creatures and Ryan is badly injured, Michael decides it'd be best for the two to rest for the night. Ryan tells Michael that if anything happens to him that Michael should just move on. The two get some rest. The next morning Ryan is able to move, and the two decide to continue up to the top. Up at the top they notice the Star piece just sitting there. Michael questions if it's a trap and uses his fire powers to destroy anything possibly in the ground. he walks over to it and picks it up. Suddenly he is attacked from the back by Six. Michael drops his pieces of the Star Shaped Medallion and Six picks them up. She tells Michael that he's been helpful and she has a reward for him, Michael defeats them but Six refuses to let Michael survive, Michael attacks her and her suit is damaged once again. Michael refusing to let her get away jumps her, but he falls off, and falls into a valley. He notices Six go up the Ice Mountain. Ryan still at the top of the other mountain decides to head back to Airship to sky search for Michael. Thus ending Chapter 3. Chapter 4: Six's Final Stand Michael decides to head for the Ice Mountain. Realizing he is now alone in this, he thinks what it was like to truly have friends, one who is now supposedly dead. Michael realizes it's cold up here. He starts to wonder about Six's past. Michael was able to escape The Masters control supposedly, why can't she. He then realizes that he may be to late to do that. Michael comes upon an Ice Cave, Michael knowing that all these caves connect to one another knows that he'll find Six if he goes in here. Michael sense six star pieces in here. He knows that this could be the end of his mission, however if he fails, then all is doomed. He proceeds. Michael arrives at the shrine of the center piece, to find that it's gone he notices footsteps. Assuming Six took it, he follows the footsteps, then from behind a shadow figure. The caves turn into big open areas that falling down would kill the person. Michael wondering if his journey is truly almost over. He realizes that he's lost a lot on this journey, but that the reward of saving the planet will be worth it. Michael arrives at a circle area in the huge room. He notices Six and tells her to hand over the star, he proceeds to throw a fire attack, now at 100% power, Michael engages in combat. Six's body armor finally destroyed completely, now can't fend for herself. Michael demands that she hand over the Six Pieces, Six tells Michael she only has what she stole from him. Michael tells her to quit lying. Six assures Michael she isn't lying and he asks where they would be then. Suddenly a fire blast comes from behind Michael and knocks him out. Freddy comes out and tells Michael he has the last piece. Michael is glad to see Freddy alive, but Freddy tells Michael he's done using him. Michael questions what Freddy means by this. Freddy tells Michael that he only used Michael to complete the Star Shaped Medallion and use it's power to destroy the World and recreate in his image. Freddy then targets Six, she realizes now that Michael wasn't the enemy she was sent to destroy. Six calls Freddy by his number, 007. Freddy grabs her by the neck and holds her over the ledge. He tells her that he is to pure to be controlled. He tells her to hand over her pieces or he'll throw her to her death. After forcing them out of her, he throws her into the depths of the Ice Mountain, presumably killing her. Freddy then starts the ceremony to destroy and recreate the World and thus heads to the top of God's Peak. Michael awakens to find himself outside God's Peak, he notices Ryan who tells Michael that he's glad he's okay. Michael tells Ryan that he's going to climb God's Peak and tells Ryan to get off the World Pillar before it's too late. Ryan agrees and the two say their goodbyes. Thus ending Chapter 4 Chapter 5: Only One Can Be Wurld Jesus Michael now knowing that if he doesn't stop Freddy then everything they know will disappear. Michael sees Yenoham again. Yenoham tells Michael that he must direct the power of the beam at the Wurld Pillar. He then tells Michael that there can only be one more god. Michael questions what Yenoham means by this, but agrees to climb the Wurld Pillar. Michael leaves. After he is gone, Yenoham is then revealed to be Michael, he says that he remembers this adventure, and tells the young self in thought to enjoy what time he has left as human. Michael makes it about half way up God's Peak when he notices the Wurld Pillar is starting to rise, he now realizes that Freddy is planning on making himself the only human left and live on the Wurld Pillar. Michael rushes to the top. At the top Michael confronts Freddy, Freddy tells Michael that he remembers the day long ago when he first met Michael. He tells Michael that he's willing to take him as his sidekick when he recreates the world. He tells Michael they'll both be granted eternal life and happiness. Michael tells him that he refuses to live in a World where nothing else can exist. Freddy and Michael then engage in combat. All seems lost for Michael when suddenly he gains access to his final power, Light. With this power, he wonders if he can save the World. He engages Freddy again, after the fight, Freddy falls in front of Michael. Michael realizes he has little time left to shift direction of the Beam of Destruction. Michael knowing that only he and Freddy exist on the Wurld Pillar, fires it at the Wurld Pillar. Ryan notices it disappear from thin air and then says, rest easy my friend. Michael however, hasn't died. He awakens in a dark Cosmo like area, he asks if he saved the World. Then Yenoham appears in front of Michael one last time, and tell him he has completed his cycle, and assures Michael that his World is safe. Michael asks what will become of him and Yenoham tells Michael that he'll send him back in time to start his cycle as Wurld Jesus. It is revealed that Freddy survived the incident but had his memories altered. He now has a brother named Jack, who has Crack. Freddy also has a new body, one that makes him less powerful and a lot heavier. Freddy is now completely insane. It is also revealed that Six survived the incident. Knowing the only way to get back to her world is through the Star Shaped Medallion, she sets of the find each piece. Michael goes through his Cycle and now knows that he's in danger. He starts his plans for the attack of Six which took place in Steven and Blake 2. The game ends back in the old world where Ryan is visiting the statue of the hero. Knowing that if it weren't for Michael's "Sacrifice." The world they know would have disappeared. Reception The game received mostly positive reviews. It averages 75% on Metacritic. In terms of gameplay it was considered fine, the plot twist was considered a good surprise, as people where glad that Freddy was actually the main antagonist and not Six. However what people weren't to found of is that the game's plot takes itself way to seriously. Critic Joseph Eminem said "While it is a nice change of pace, this is the fucking Wurld we are talking about, why does Michael need a serious backstory. They could have just said, Michael was born from a Fart and become Wurld Jesus and people would have accepted it." Trivia -This game takes itself way to seriously.